Things You Left Behind
by Zutrep
Summary: Something happened during New Moon that brought Caos. Bella's dead, Alice can't have visions, Edward dissapeared, there are Shape-shifters in Italy, the Volturi are hiding the truth and the Romanian's just have something on their mind "They must die."
1. Past Stories: How?

Birth

Bella's P.O.V.

Lonely or Alone?, I've always thought I knew the meaning of those words, maybe not. I felt lonely and that was different from being alone. You can feel lonely surrounded by a crowd of friends but... you're alone when there's no one around to keep you company. You can be lonely and not alone or alone and not lonely so there's a difference.

Was I really alone or Am I just lonely?.

Edward left me, in the middle of the woods, destroyed. The worst thing it's that I can't even blame him, don't misunderstand me it's not like that stops me from being mad at them I am mad at them.

Because What kind of person does that?, what kind of guy left someone he just slept with after his brother tries to -lacking of better word.- drink her? Apparently, Edward Cullen... and the worst or maybe the best thing is that... I -Bella Swan- am now pregnant. Yes, I'm expecting his child.

Edward's.

His name hurts

It's just a thought but it hurts so much, it physically pains me to remember him. There are no words to describe the way I feel... Or maybe that's not the problem; the problem is that there are too many words.

It's not only me now, I think it is like I loose and gain hope at the same time, Does that makes sense to you? I mean, I'm a mother now and in part that was what really helped me see who my real friends were; Angela, Jacob, the rest of the pack, well not the wolf pack 'cause they tried to make me abort so maybe not the pack... And Charlie, good old Dad always doing what's right, he never even mentioned an abortion. I must admit I thought he was going to kill someone when I told him, probably he was trying to think of ways to find and kill Edward.

Don't misunderstand I gave it a lot of thought but what can I do, they are vampires and if they don't want me to find them I won't be able to.

First I thought of ways to find them, but they left, why would they comeback just for me? Plus I'm not that type of person I wouldn't force them into this kind of obligation.

"Bella?" I heard a husky voice coming from outside my window, Jacob maybe? "Bella?"

Something knocked on my window; I turned and saw where it had made the impact leaving a long scratch.

"Yes Jacob. I'm here." I sighed exhausted. When was the last time I had a good night of sleep? "I can barely move, where would I be?"

I saw his figure emerge from my window as shirtless and bare foot as usual. "You could've just said 'How are you, Jacob? What brings you here?' lucky you I'm in a goof mood."

"You know you'll have to pay for the window. Don't you, Jacob?"

Jacob, his name brought a smile on my face, even if I know now, because I know maybe more than I should know or I want to know. It's hard to deny that affects me, at this point is annoying.

Everything anoyes me, making mad and irrational but I been trying to hide it. I'm not good at hiding things, I can't lie but that still I have to... maybe; I've always been a fake liar, to certain point at least. Lying, never hurting other ones feeling.

Oh, well _that_ didn't sound depressing at all.

I felt something coming from my mouth.

Ugh…

Nausea again, this feeling keeps coming, I _should_ see a doctor, but how can I explain that my ex vampire-boyfriend left me pregnant with a hybrid? Simple, you can't.

"Sick again?" He asked climbing through my window.

"_Again_? You mean still..." My whole body was in pain, all the time, everywhere. I can't handle it anymore. "And it's not sickness. I'm not sick; it is normal to feel this way when you are pregnant." I turned so I could be in front of Jacob; he was staring at my floor probably thinking on something else. Why does he asks me things he doesn't want to know?

'Because he cares' said that stupid voice placed at the back of my head. Well he has a funny way of showing it.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing" He looked at me softly and almost pitiful. "How's your father doing? He wasn't too happy the last time checked, but I don't blame him it's hard enough see you drinking... Blood" He made a scowl. I've found a couple of days after I found out of my current _state_ that blood made me stronger.

I chuckled. "It tastes better than you might think, blood clams my thirst." I tried to explain, but as usual he chose to disregard my remark.

"It's not too late Bella, that monster inside of-"

I made a reproving noise scowling at him. "If you are going to play nice towards me and then insult my baby you can go. I can't deal with this right now." I pointed at my stomach so he could get the idea."We talked about this when you confess me about the werewolf thing so shut up or leave.

He nodded ignoring the last part. "How are we going to know when... It'll happen?" He shifted form his spot against the wall.

"And you're asking _me_? I don't now how this is even possible." He made a scowl and I hold back my laughter but unexpectedly there was pain again. I tried hiding a whimper when I feel a kick inside of me. Jacob noticed rushing to my side on bed; he held my hand, caressing it softly.

That's why I love him, because after all he is _my_ Jacob.

"Too much. I can not handle it. I just can't understand how and why?" It is too much and it's too hard, how am I going to deal with a family? "_Finally_ it's too much for me. The baby is so strong and sometimes I think is going to break through my skin and get out." He flinched concerned and looked at my stomach disgusted and started shaking.

I paled realizing that he could phase. "Calm down. Try to breathe in and out."

We waited for a couple of minutes until he stopped.

"I guess because he's a leech and you're human" He mentioned out of the blue.

"What?"

"You asked why is that thing growing so fast and why is so strong" He put a hand on my belly "This wasn't suppose to happen, like I said he is a vampire and you're human. I don't know how but..." He said confuse, c'mon Jacob you are a wolf! At this point you shouldn't get surprised by this type of things, right?

I felt the cold breeze against my skin from the open and now broken window "Maybe I'm ready... this baby is ready. He or she'd suck all blood from me and break all the ribs I have, the good thing is that we figured I needed to drink blood before it was too late." I try joking but obviously failing. So much for lightening the mood.

"Bella--" He was about to object but I intervened.

"I can't leave this bed anymore! What proof do you need? I'm ready to have them..." He looked at me for a minute, I must look really sick otherwise he wouldn't even let the words come out of my mouth.

"Do you think they are more than one?" Is he really asking _that_?

"Look at me, Jake! I'm pretty sure is more than one."

"Well you are _enormous_" he teased smirking down at me. "I'll talk to Charlie... Get everything you need."

A slight smile spread on my lips. "You'll help me?"

"I might not want this things but if you are having them the least thing we can do is have them under our supervision" He said referring to the wolfs, this hole pack plural confuses me.

"Stop calling my babies 'things'! Or once they get out I'll kick your butt down to La Push" He rolled his eyes and grinned, I was serious! stupid wolf.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'babies don't suck blood out of their mommies' but then again I couldn't be sure and resisted the urge to throw a pillow at his head and make a fool out of me if he hadn't said anything.

"I have everything I need on that backpack." I pointed at the blue one next to the closet.

"You think you can walk?"

I felt something break inside of me and couldn't suppress the pain. I shook my head, I'm carrying a baby vamp, what does he think?! Suddenly I feel the urge to strangle him right there and then.

I let out a No that sounded more like and Awh or Oww than anything.

He put me in his warm arms, like I wasn't heavy at all, and lifted me from bed and jump off the window, yeah for him probably I wasn't heavy, I guess having a super strong friend isn't that bad in this types of situations, Still he annoys the hell out of me.

After a pretty long 28 seconds Charlie woke up from my screams, Jacob quickly explained that he would be following us, immediately in the moment we cross the border to La Push, I felt the contraction hit me hard, Charlie took my hand in his and I saw through the window a big wolf running close to the car.

"We are close, Bella. Hold a little bit more" I nodded at Charlie heavily breathing, trying my hardest not to fall sleep and then another contraction hit again harder than the other one. I almost scream, but instead I hold Charlie's hand.

He's saying that because he is not the one that is going into labor...

"It-t h-urts, Dad-d" I said having more and more contractions.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital" Charlie said knowing that Jacob could and would hear him.

"N-no- Ooh!" I screamed out of pure pain "The-y won't- und-ers-tand" He looked like he was gonna throw up right then and there. "Hurry, it'll be fine"

I knew this was the only way to be sure the babies would be fine even if at the same time it was a thread to their safety. It was kind of funny how easily this mortal enemies thing work, I knew that they didn't agree with me having Edward's babies and then again I'm here in my way to Sam's feeling one of the worst feelings in my life when a couple of minutes ago I was having a totally bearable pain, great. Obviously I knew they were planning to kill them but I've always trusted in Jacob's loyalty to me.

"We're here, honey" I heard Charlie before everything went black. What?! Did I just faint?

_'You need to be strong for us'_ A boy called from the darkness, it was a singing voice, clear and manly, still it was a kids voice.

_'We can't do this without you'_ A girl said sadly, it was as beautiful as the boy but more rushed almost scared.

_'Wake up' _One more calm and firm baby boy told me waking me up from my dream

_'We need you'_ and with that my eyes flew open.

I wake up in a large bed being surrounded by a big group of hysterical people, screaming, fighting; I couldn't even process their words.

"Bella, please, if you hear me push; we can't do this ourselves" A calm and sweet female voice told me in discord with the paranoid ones in the back and I obeyed, I pushed, feeling myself breaking inside out and slightly burned.

"You are doing great, Bells." I felt a warm hand holding my head carefully while something hot got out from me. "Else the babies could break trough your skin to get out."

Someone groaned in the background.

"I see the first one, push a little more, now!" I did it, once, twice and then I've heard a cried. "Your baby, it's a boy, Isabella" A boy? I open my eyes to see curls, dark bronze curls, they reminded my of dad's curls...

"Char--les, the- baby, is calle-d Charles--" I whispered knowing that if there was any wolf they would here me. "Baby.."

"We are not done yet, here comes another one" I wasn't sure if it was Emily or Kim I just felt surprise and push, my baby? My mini Edward... I felt the pain and push as hard as I could "There are two more babies, Isabella Marie Swan. Don't you dare to-- Don't give up. Come on, honey" the soft voice became firm and I push hearing another cry this one was by far calmer than the other one, I was tired and this time I couldn't open my eyes.

"Anthony" I tried to reach my babies but I was far distant in my pain.

I felt strong and warm hands around my shoulders. "I can see the last one, Bells, push one more time and that's it" I Pushed feeling the strength leaving "Come on, Bella, the next time think twice before having three kids" And with the last and more potent cried I heard everyone gasped for a few seconds and then the blackness came again.

I gained consciousness when I heard someone yelling on the distance.

"Oh my God, have you just--? On the baby, Jacob?" the feminine and soft voice said confused and concerned.

"Jacob, no! it's a vampire..." some yelled making the babies cry again.

"Renesme..." I call for the girl letting the darkness take the pain away. "Edward... I had- our ba-bies-, I'-m done"

"Jacob, he imprinted on her" Someone said, ignore it taking it as an hallucination.

And then I understood how people traded their live for their kids or how they cherish their families, it's not only because of the love that brings them together is because they need them, a newborn need its mom to feed them, and a Mother needs the feeling of being complete, because a kids and a family means serenity, peace . A family it's a whole. And I felt that way, I needed my babies not just because they were mine or they were Edward's, it wasn't about the love I felt for them, even if is more than the love I have for myself or anyone else, it's because in a selfish kind of way they make you feel complete and satisfied and they are as part of you as your own heart is, they're not a legacy, they are _everything_, your air and water you need them to survive... And I didn't need their father anymore I just needed them. My babies, Anthony, Charlie and Renesme.

* * *

Two Months Later.

We were in Emily's back yard, I saw Jacob playing with Renesme on his lap meanwhile Anthony and Chuck 'chased' Sam, who obviously let them catch him.

"Bella? I'm sorry we're keeping you here... but the kids they're... They powers are, well you know." I turned to see Emily's bright smile, quite deformed from the scars line, she was beautiful even with them. "Have you figured out their powers?" I nodded, I've been killing myself over these months trying to understand what they can and can't do.

"Not exactly but only time will tell how can they develop those abilities" I looked around to the almost one year looking kids "For example, when Renesme touches you she passes on her thoughts, images and what's in her mind at the moment. She can't influence you with her thoughts but it something like telepathy"

"What about, Charles? I can't exactly understand what he does... It's kind of--"

"I think is the opposite to Nessie's power, When she can create or put things in your head he can take them he can absorb them. What he could explain me it's that he doesn't read other people's mind because and it's more like taking you memories, attitude and, yes, thoughts away from you, almost erasing them. I made some research it's called Anmepathy" I frowned at the sight in front of me; Chuck looked at Sam who was still with Anthony behind him. "Anthony! Come with Mommy..." I called after him and came obedient.

"I think, Anthony is more--" Emily didn't finish her sentence not knowing what to say. I think she was scared of the kid's powers. "It's an strange ability you have little bunny" She said once he reached us and sit on my lap.

"He has mind control, I find out a couple of weeks ago, I was unsure of Sam's response to this so I talked to Anthony and explain him the consequences that using his power might bring."

"It's a risk but they are kids not monsters." I insisted.

"They know it's not usual, Bella. That's why they don't use them" Emily replied. "They're really intelligent."

"Yes, I'm lucky to have such a smart kids"

Emily nodded excited "I can't wait to have a family on my own…" I saw her sighed and followed her gaze in Sam's direction. "Little kids running around the house."

"You'll be a great mother, Emily" I felt her warm and soft hand holding my shoulder.

She blushed probably thinking of Sam "Thank you" she nodded grinning at me.

* * *

Four Years Later.

I sluggishly opened my eyes to see the soft morning light flooding through my window, today was my 22th birthday.

I got up to the bathroom feeling dizzy. I tried to reach for the bathroom chair and rested my head on my hands as a cold breeze covered my body. "_Take a deep breath_" I told myself standing up, I took my pills out of drawer and watched my reflection on the mirror purple circles under my eyes made clear my lack of sleep.

Finishing my morning routine I went downstairs and followed the long hall, once I entered the kitchen I saw Charles reading some new book on the couch, he looked at me smiling softly and nodded giving me my quiet 'happy birthday', I smiled back and left the living room to pick up the new paper on the porch.

They all developed different personalities, complex and enigmatic as they were. Anthony is a lot darker than his brother and sister, always with a sarcastic remark. Anthony keeps to himself and most of the time he doesn't interact with others because he understood a persons mentality better than the person it self. He knew the dangers of their thoughts. He doesn't need to touch you to erase or see the thought or memory, something that has to do with his perception even though he can't _hear_ thoughts the same way Edward could. Anthony compares it to be in a library; he can open a book and read it or take a page out of it, either way he has the knowledge with him.

Then there is Renesme, quiet, innocent, unpredictable sometimes; though there is an air of wisdom on her every move. She stills needs to touch the person to send the image to you, I know she aims for the contact, the interaction allows her to be in more focus and direct the illusion or thought. Her talent evolved too though, now she can create something bigger than a word or simple image, she makes worlds of imagination that keep you trap in what you think is reality. She unlike her brother is very curious of things, my past specially… something I made clear is that their father didn't knew about them and they are free to _try_ and find him if they want.

But Chuck on the other hand, it's mature, shy and calm the balance for the other two. More outspoken, intuitive and sensitive than his siblings, he doesn't take sides, always thinking before acting. He can control everything with a brain, he almost never use it so it's still not really clear for us to understand how it works, I know it's similar to possession, without leaving you own body, he can also do it with more than one person at the time. Thanks to his skills he has grown up sooner than Renesme or Anthony, he is more on control, Charles needed to be more controlled.

"You're up" a soft and sweet voice called me from behind my back. I turned seeing Renesme. She grabbed Jacob's hand blushing "_Happy Birthday, Mom!"_ Renesme congratulated through my mind hugging me tightly.

I gave her a melancholic smile, as much as I wanted to have a happy birthday I knew deep inside that wasn't possible.

Just when I had a real reason to be happy.

I was never really scared of the death itself until I met Edward and then had the kids. It wasn't an irrational fear; I had all the right to be scare, but it was more of the future after my death what scared me.

"Thanks, Honey" I waved at Jacob cautiously not to comfortable with the way Renesme was looking at him. I couldn't blame her, she was starting to develop feelings for Jacob and feelings he wasn't aloud to have and didn't return. She was his best friend but not his lover. She suffered for that but with time friendship would grow into passion and intensity would form other type of relationship.

He tried ignoring my half-hearted glare grinning at me "Happy Birthday, Bella"

"Thanks, Jacob."

Renesme cleared her throat _"there's something he needs to tell you. Victoria."_ She excused herself with a gesture and walked away gracefully as a ballerina.

I waited until Nessie disappeared inside the house to ask Jacob what she meant "Any news?" He looked at me confused, I rolled my eyes. "About Victoria, Jacob, news about her"

He shook his head. "No, we've been careful. The last trail was maybe 8 months ago." Eight months ago? A memory crossed my mind.

"Wasn't that the last time... you...?" I looked at him confused.

"Yes, it was around the time we picked the Cullen's scent in Port Angeles." He answered above a whispered for the kids not to hear, they new everything they needed to know about the Cullens family. "How did you know about it?"

"Anthony said something about a vampires scent; I got scared that they were the Volturi or Victoria again so I asked Jared."

"I didn't want to bring that up so I played oblivious." He smirked. I lowered my head feeling an uncomfortable sensation against my temples.

"Bella, are you okay?" He softly muttered trying to keep unwanted attention away. I nodded slowly so I wouldn't be hurting myself more. "Is there something wrong? And please don't lie to me."

"You have to keep it a secret, please."

"You know I can't keep secrets from pack, Bells"

"Not from them, from my kids." I whispered. "It's really important for me to know the won't find out from you, Jacob. I need time to think of a way to let them know." I gulped. "I have cancer."

* * *

A/N: I took me nearly two months to have the courage to put this... It's nearly 2:00 am. here so I'm almost asleep on my computer. _**The Link Of T****he Trailer**_ it's on my profile if you want to wacth it.


	2. Present: Now is not the right time, kid

Forks, Washington_ - April 17th, 2027_

_Renesme_ P.O.V.

I looked up to the dark sky, I tried to remember her face, her smile, her voice, but in return I find the usual nothing I was so used to, great. How could not remember my mother anymore? Stupid Anthony and his stupid power! I knew it was him stealing my memories so that they didn't hurt me anymore. I've been bitter but that made me stronger.

"Nessie, babe?" I heard a husky voice came from behind me embracing me in his arms."What's in that pretty brain of yours" Jacob smirked at me. I blushed deeply, feeling the soft heat on my cheeks making his grin grow wider as I tried to cover my own embarrassment.

"So, am I a babe now?" I respond trying to add some humor which it didn't go as well as I thought.

"You've always been one, Ness." I gave him a weak smile to the comment. I sighed and touched his neck with the back of my hand, he closed his eyes relaxing himself.

_"I was thinking about my Mother. It has been almost 5 years since the last time I visit her." _I made a paused unsure of how to follow my train of thought. _"I know Anthony goes all the time and even Charles visit her very often but I can't. I was so mad at her. I can't help feeling guilty, Jake."_ I turned to face him and kissed him lightly in the check pulling my hand from his neck.

"If she didn't wanted to..." He hesitated for a second before rushing through the rest of his response. "If didn't wanted to become one of them-- I mean one of you. Is not your fault, it was her decision. We've had this discussion a few times now." I nodded resting my head in his warm shoulder. He kissed my forehead lovingly. "Besides she was and probably still is happy with her choice, she got to spend a whole life time with you, Charles and Anthony..."

_"And you, you were always there with us, the pack, even Sam proved to be an incredible father figure for the three of us. You're right, maybe is just that I need to spend more time with my family I'll just have to figure out a way to keep their heads attached to their bodies. "_

My brothers resented the circumstances involving, Bella's death. She battled cancer for two years, it was an exhausting process and by the end of it she was weak and too tired to keep on fighting.

We _were_ angry at her. She gave up on us.

I'd always thought she was so strong, that thought made it harder because after years of patronizing her she fell in the hands of a disease stronger than her. There's no need to say it was hard watching her slowly fade away, hard to finally see her in another light, as a human with weaknesses... but that's what she was, a human. My brothers and I distanced ourselves, we changed a lot thanks to that, I still usually talk to Chuck… Anthony it's another story.

"_Can we talk about something else?"_

I put my hand around his neck to let him know how much I missed him. _I showed him how the minutes passed one by one and the sky and my surroundings started getting darker. There was a small silhouette at the end of the clearing, a pale petite girl. Me. "You are late by the way."_ I played with his hair, still resting myself against his torso.

"Yes, I know. About that, you see, Sam founded something... an unfamiliar scent on his patrol" I glanced shortly at him, his eyes full with concern. "Vampires, well, non-vegetarian vampires to specify. I thought that since we don't want anymore trouble with their kind, you should discuss this with your brothers." I nodded understanding, the words could and probably would have fooled anyone else, but I knew better. They could not handle that so they needed their help, Jacob never got along with Anthony. They were and still are too different. "As soon as possible, we can't afford to put anyone in danger."

_"I will!"_ I almost spat remembering my brothers.

"I don't want you wandering in the forest alone. If you leave the house take Collin or Brady with you, the same goes for the girls they can't be left alone right now, I'm worried about you but the difference is that you are not breakable. Until the situation it's on control you'll have to stay in La Push." He looked around and helped me up. "It's late, let's get going" After a quick glance, I began to walk in the opposite direction as he phased. The footsteps quickened behind me and I matched them.

I saw our house on the distance and turned recognizing Jacob's form, he nodded for me to continue. I'm not on for long conversation, they make me uncomfortable but Jacob always makes me feel like I don't need to talk to have a conversation or to make him understand. The silence was comfortable, so much like the one we were used to. I took the keys from the pocket of my worn out jeans and opened the door feeling as Jacob probably was scrutinizing me. He cleared his throat and I turned to him, smiling. He motioned for me to enter the house as he started to walk to the door. I began to follow him and closed the door behind me.

Volterra, Italy_ - April 15th, 2027_

Anthony P.O.V.

A deep voice alarmed me. "We need allies" his nearly white hair fell on his shoulder complementing his frightening good looks with an unnatural perfection. Caius. "We can not afford losing more of our people, Aro." He remarked in a grave tone.

"And there won't be any more deaths." the other one answered as severe as the blond.

"Master, with all due respect, there might be another option that does not involve bringing new borns into this fight" My brother intervened. I tried to get through his mind, he just blocked me. Why?

Aro gave him a malicious grin, something we got used to many years ago; his twisted sense of humor. "And I'll be glad to hear it, young one."

"We could use the help of the shape shifters." The little blond finished coldly and naturally calm.

"Jane." I warned her. How dare she?

"It would only benefit them, Anthony. I'm no more comfortable with the idea than you are; the difference is that your reasons are plainly personal." She tried to reason, I've never been to close to Aro's protégé she has been diplomatic enough, but I never liked the sadistic edge I could see on her thoughts. Chuck on the other hand had a soft spot for the blond as he seemed to understand her anger, he didn't get even close of course; she no longer keeps a rage towards humanity because for her they were just tools. "You know as well as I do that the Rumanians have had enough time to spread the word on America. I bet they already now what's happening with our world."

"_How can you agree with it?" _I asked him mentally.

"_It was my idea, brother."_

"_And since when you do not consult me on this type of things?" _I retorted sharply. Charles had never really been a follower but he was a man of thoughts not actions, I usually took the lead on those.

His cold features stared at me blankly. "_I do not respond to you, Anthony."_

"Anthony, I understand the position your in but they'll be far more safe in Volterra than what the might be in America" My brother concluded.

"Enough. We will consider all of your suggestions." Aro agreed in a soft but reprobating voice, though we could see the deathly warn in this.

An unpredicted scent caught us off guard. _Her_ scent. Demitri groaned at the intromission while little footsteps seemed to be getting closer.

Silence, as we waited for her entrance. Their expressions full of annoyance, curiosity and anger.

"Well I on the other hand have other plan." an incredible enthralling voice informed us, from the corner of my eye I saw Marcus mouth twitch into a minuscule smile. The petite figure made her way next to Cay and Marcus; I observed her and couldn't help but smirk at her interruption. What. A. Nerve. I could hear Felix chuckled and Heidi followed the little girl holding one of her hands; I could see the chill go through the little girl's form as she accepted Heidi's hold. "I apologize for my intervention. I shouldn't be on this side of the palace at this hour but I was hungry and could not help but to hear your conversation. I'm sorry, Masters but if you don't mind my intromission, I think we wouldn't need a bunch of mutts if we could see what they are preparing for us."

Jane made a scowl and Alex, who had been indifferent to the conversation smiled at the kid. Felix made a move toward her but I gave im a warning look at the same time Aro stopped him with a short glance as he mouthed "Let her talk."

"I've heard the stories of a vampire capable of..." She cleared her throat unsure of the words she should use. The little brat was getting nervous. "Well, I heard this vampire could _see_ the future, have vision and such. If we could only find her then-" Her big yellow eyes seemed to hesitate at the attention she was getting from us and hide her face in her messy curls. Her face seemed to glow as a deep blush spread on her pale cheeks.

I could sense my brothers eyes flicker from her to me and then Aro's with concern.

Aro took her little hand in his own hands. "I see where you are getting at, very interesting little one. Alice Cullen." I froze when hearing the name. He released her and she ran up to my brother's arm leaving Heidi and Aro behind, she could play innocent all she wanted but I knew better, she'd been planning it, she perfectly knew the implications of her suggestion.

I saw Jane's blood thirsty dark eyes glare at the inhumanly beautiful child while Alec discreetly restrained her putting his hand firmly on her hip when she passed in front of them. Heidi seemed to notice as she followed the closely directing a knowing glance at Alec.

The little blond approached us extending her tiny arms for Charles. "See? I told you it would be a great idea." She whispered in Chuck's ear. My brother brushed her blond curls away from her face, placed a tiny kiss on her forehead and set her on the floor again.

"Come with me Ellie, you must be starving." Heidi sweetly called. Charles quietly thanked her.

"_She was supposed to stay out of this just like the Cullen's"_ My brother's unusual angry voice echoed in my head as he let his guard down. _"If we brought the pack we would be allowed to distance ourselves from them." _So that was the real plan. He didn't want to mingle the shape-shifters onto this but he preferred to protect our family in here and keep the Cullen away from us. _"It was obvious, they were considering that too"_

"_Have another brilliant idea?" _I asked.

"Yes Miss Heidi! Daddy, do you want me to bring you something to eat?" The girl asked Charles, he shook his head and she left jumping up and down as she and Heidi left the room and Aro continued with his monologue.

* * *

Thanks to my first reviewers this chapter is dedicated to you!


	3. Present: Forgive me father

**Present: Forgive me father for I have sin.**

Volterra, Italy_ - April 16th, 2027_

Charles's POV

She turned away from me, reaching into the darkness of the safe and retrieving castle in the hands of Heidi. I could feel sparks of power humming around the atmosphere, brushing against the skin of his hand like electricity. _Evangeline_ I thought, of her opinion of this. I could imagine the hurt my little baby would be experimenting with the news.

"Charles."

I hesitated for a long second before I answered. "Yes, master?"

"Come and walk with me." He replied with a usual indifferent voice. After all my years with the Volturi I've learned the interaction between the coven members, all of them having a particular position on their balance structure; from top to bottom all forming part of a calculated puzzle. I'd always felt fascinated with their leaders, Aro, Caius and Marcus in particular.

"_Call me if you need anything" _My brother's harmonic voice resounded on my mind.

"_Watch the girls while I'm gone"_ I gave him a slight nod as I approached Marcus at the end of the hall. The tall and imposing man looked unnerved at my speed.

"I wanted show you something." Was his short answer. Marcus was a powerful man who could not fill the void in his heart after the death of his mate; he hardly spoke to anyone aside Aro or Caius.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Follow me, Charles." He lead me along the way without another word.

A sepulchral silence wrapped us. I was used to it. I spent long periods under Marcus care, growing up Anthony's rebellious ways impulse me to look for more silent and calm places of the castle and always ended up companying the elderly and lonely vampire, his unnerving calmness became a comfortable company on stressful days.

I felt at ease.

We walk through the Castle's east wing until we reach an unknown point. A long dark hallway covered us and I started to follow him closely, memorizing the way back. I realized how the dark and somber decoration was gradually replaced with bright colors and beautiful Victorian patterns; grey became white and red was now a soft shade of pink. He studied the photographs lining the halls, a beautiful woman I recognized as Didyme was surrounded by kids, human kids. We weren't running so we were taking some time on our walk. I understood we didn't need to run; there was plenty of time to waste. A floral scent invade my nose as we reached an old entrance to another exterior room, we stopped in front of it and I heard everything from small animals noises to the soft breeze caressing the trees.

"...Garden?" I tentatively asked, Marcus gave a mere nod.

Twisting the handle, Marcus pushed the door open.

Light, too much light blinded me for a second. It has been a long period of years without the privilege to enjoy it, but Marcus didn't looked as unused and I notice how the light made him sparkle like little diamonds in the light, ready to be seen. He closed his eyes taking the deep breath his lungs did not need. I've forgotten the comfortable feeling of the warm on my skin as I've had substituted it with the cold touch of icy hands.

I felt his red eyes piercing on me.

"Nobody except Aro, Cauis and now you knows about this garden; Didyme's Eden garden, not even Athenodora or Sulpicia and I like to keep it that way." I tried to hide my surprise. Why would he show me this? We haven't exchange more than ten words on years.

"I feel flatter and it's a great compliment, Master, but I don't understand, why are you showing me this?" I thought he noticed his indecision but he answered in that usual tone.

"If you haven't notice there is a war extending through our lands, Charles, this is a secret passage to the city. I'm showing you this because for the first time in decades I care about something else that´s not power."

I narrowed my eyes with inquisitiveness curiosity. "Mind if I ask what that is?"

He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and then commented ignoring my question "You're parting tomorrow to Washington. We'll give you one week to prepare the shape shifters then we'll inform you what will be our next move."

"One week will be enough time for us." I said, keeping his voice tone as even as possible.

"Good" He stayed even and calm "Bring Evangeline or Elizabeth to see this if you want but be careful to not be seen"

He questioned taking a couple of steps back. "Do you remember the way back?" I nodded.

"Of course I do."

"Take care of them, Charles" With that he disappeared leaving me behind.

"I always do" I replied though his figure had disappear.

I crossed the garden and slid the door open, what would have she thought of this? I could not know anymore, hopefully this would be the right thing to do.

_God help us._

Evangeline's POV

The sun blazed down upon the meadow on the outskirts of the Volturi's castle. I turned away from my balcony's view as I felt a new presence in my room. Elizabeth. Her golden locks shined with the little bit of light the open curtains of the balcony permitted. I locked the old glass door behind me as I close curtains.

I'd felt her lies reach me in the moment she'd thought about it. You could say our bonds was sacred, simply because of who we were and the Power we had, but there's always the exception to every rule. Betrayed.

I could feel her scrutinizing gaze upon my form as I turned to face her.

"Sister." she greeted with an astounded lilt in her voice. Raising herself onto her tip toes, she kissed my forehead and pulled me into a bear hug. I was barely a couple of inches shorter but my heels make me taller than also her petite form.

I stayed silent for a second embracing her. "Do you remember what your first memory was about?"

"I don't know," She admits innocently.

"You do, but your afraid to relive it, aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me like I was the child thrown into a grown up conversation I did not comprehend.

"We're in dads arms, he kissed us and handed the both of us to our tiring mother. She looked gorgeous, a soft layer of sweat on her face make her shine under the light. You look a lot like her when you're happy."

"Thanks. I take that as a compliment, she really was beautiful."

"Then why? Why ruin those memories?" I asked in disbelieve. "Elizabeth. What you did was not only manipulative and selfish but irresponsible and negligent." I took a step further.

She seemed to consider this very seriously for a moment. "We need to move on."

"You put _us_ in danger. What kind of suggestion was that?' I snapped back, we, as twins, we're almost always in tune with each other mostly seeing as our powers depended on our relationship.

Her soft gaze sharpened suddenly. "You think I'm stupid?" Elizabeth arrogantly asked in a knowing tone. "Don't be an idiot, they were already considering it. I did what I had to do to save us; by suggesting it I automatically made Dad agree to the idea. I'm going to do anything and everything that's on my power to save my family." I snorted heading to my own bed next to her.

"Mother is dead. God, Isn't that enough damage to our family? I will not aloud anymore of your sudden urges to be our savior when you only do more harm than good."

Disappointment flickered across her face for a moment, but those emotions quickly left her as she fire back "Then don't. Spare me this lecture, sister. You know as well as I do that we are in a bloody war."

"You destroy everything, that how you are, that the extent of your power"

"Yes, and I'll destroy every threat on our way." She responded.

''You _know_ the pain this will cause our father and Renesme, Not to mention the rage it'll probably already provoked on Anthony."My eyes watery with the emotion. "Sister, I don't want to loose you like we our mother."

"I'll take care of them later. Don't worry. I promised Mother I would protect you and father; I am just obeying her orders."

"And what will you do next? Burn grandma's grave? Or better yet kill all the shape shifters of La Push that will help restoring our family."

Instead of dignifying him with a verbal response, she waved her hand softly and turned on her heels. "I'll help Heidi hunt."

"Do as you please."

"I understand that you feel betrayed but remember I'm still your sister. I'm doing what I think is best for us."

"And I'm supporting my own opinions"

I watched as she became lost in thought, seemingly trying to suggest a conclusion "And believe me when I say I am proud of you for doing so." She walk away and shut the door close.

I let myself fall on the bed as tear ran down my face, and my power slowly release itself from my constructed hold, a female figure appear beside me and took seat on the bed, her beautiful lightly tan skin contrasted with her short caramel curly hair falling on her shoulders, I gaze at her ambary eyes. Her hand stroke my dark auburn hair and tossed behind my ear.

"You're not my real mother" I stated melancholic "I saw her die with my own eyes, remember?"

She winced, as if the memory pained her. She smile slightly and caress me face again. "I'm sorry; I'm just another one of your creations. A part of your powers" She sadly reminded me. "Everything will be fine, little one."

I let her hug me, and put me on her lap as my Mother did.

"I wish you were real." I choked out as I sobbed.

"I am real, you make me alive. As long as you live I'll be here when you need me to."

"But you are not her" I muttered darkly

I heard the door crack open, and as a reflect act the figure that lay with me on the bed disappear into thin air. I swept the tears on my face and sited straight on the edge of the bed. I could feel his presence on the other side of the room. I was tired of being awake on the darkness so I closed my eyes and let myself slip away.

"I heard the fight." He muttered and I opened my eyes, the door was open but he still didn't enter the room.

"I apologize." I nodded. "Come in, Alec."

"Jane threw one of her tantrums after you sister left." He did as he was ordered."Want me to keep you company?" He glided noiselessly across the carpet to stand beside her.

Brusquely, Alec stepped forward, surrounding me and knelt down, his hand dropping to rest against the curve of her shoulder and patting her back with his other deadly cold hand. "I'm here for you." He stood up and softly dropped his body on the big bed, nudging me towards him slightly.

"Please, just stay" I sighed. Without any hesitation, I threw her my arms around his neck and hide my head there as I rubbed my nose into his neck inhaling his sweet scent. I felt secure as I laid on him, his hands softly stroking my dark hair. He carefully pulled me back –maybe scare I would break- so I could communicate with him. "I always assume we would be together in the eternity. But Mother was killed. I couldn't visualize how any of us could have a desire for something bigger seeing as we already have everything we aim for. I was wrong." His hand touched my hands on his neck and put them back on my lap. "I should have left things as they were. They want us, don't they?"

A very strange look came across his face, and when he spoke, his voice sounded unusually strained, "Who wants you?" He innocently asked, his red eyes piercing through me with an emotion I could not place.

"The Rumanians. They want me and my sister, don't they?"

"I wont let them get to you."

"Your father will be leaving tomorrow to La Push"

She absorbed every word uttered by him with a slight frown on her innocent face. "So soon?"

"Yes if everything goes smoothly we'll be back within a week"

'_We_?'

"Yes, Charles, Felix and myself."

I gasped breathlessly "I'm going with you then."

"No" "Actually, I'm here to send you a message."

"You, Elizabeth and Anthony will be leaving to find the Cullens" Fury spread on my veins rapidly like acid.

_Calm down Evangeline. _I heard a voice on my head command me with superiority_. We don't want another accident with your powers. We can not afford you creating something you can't control. _

_I'm sorry._

His strong presence calmed me.

_But we must admit my sister did the proper thing for our own safety, we can't do this own our own. _I clarified slowly._ I just can't help to be scare. Are we going to be okay, Anthony? _

_I hope so, child. _His deep voice vanished in the shadows of my head.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, cupping her face carefully and brushing his thumb as lightly as possible across her cheeks.

"I think I will" I sighed deep. "But this will certainly make my sister happy."


	4. Past Stories: When?

**Past Stories: When? **

Forks, Washington_ -June 17th, 2012_

Renesme's POV

It isn't a Sunday and it's far from perfect but mom's determined to make things right. A cold war has begun between Charles and Anthony, with battle lines drawn and loyalties strained. Jacob's is firmly in Camp Charles and I am a conscientious objector while mom is at her wit's end. They know Keith Edward Cullen isn't going to appear with open arms any time soon, no matter how many fights with some werewolf Anthony have to start or how many Beatles albums Charles continues to play. They knows that the only family that truly care is the one they've created for themselves and I'll do anything to keep it together.

"_I've done something stupid" _I sent through our mental link, channeling my fears and any regrets I had in it. Is not that hard, I've done something stupid once before, have the scar down my neckline close to my shoulder to prove it, but I'm not going to repeat the same mistakes again. It seems my brothers don't share that same belief as they both come barging into my room, hearts pounding more out of stark fear than the awkwardness in their stance as the closeness.

"What did you do? What did you do?" Anthony frantically repeats like a mantra, as Charles grasps at my arms and pulls back my sleeves for reassurance I haven't done some kind of physical harm on myself. I would've gave myself a pat on the back for being such a good actress, and guided my emotions so I could play depression.

"What did you take?" Chuck demands, gripping me by the shoulders and searching my eyes looking for some sign.

"_I did nothing. I swear"_ I insisted, certain that there would be bruises along my arms if not for the hardness of my skin as Chuck digs his fingers in more firmly.

"Charles, you're hurting me."

Chuck seems to remember himself and takes a step back, blinking several times as he releases me from his hold.

"Ow," I say, rubbing my sore arms before Anthony digs her nails in.

"What were you thinking? Do you know how worried we were?" and he shakes me as if to emphasize his point. His voice as hard as usual, but the mocking eyes and hint of a smile is replaced with a scowl.

"Anthony, I think she knows," Chuck interjects, placing a hand on his shoulder until he lets me go. They both seem unaware that this is the first time they had some kind of physical contact since the fight. "That was the idea, wasn't it little sister?"

"Maybe," I conceded.

"Ness?" Charles asks and its several long moments before I speak again or Antony even thinks to shrug out from Chuck's touch.

"That's why you've been blocking us."

"So I did something stupid. But I was right. Chuck cares. And you care. That has to mean something. More than chasing after a ghost—well a vampire anyway—or worrying about what people might think of us. We mean something to each other. We are family"

"A touching effort Ness but this isn't going to be Kodak moment you were hoping for," Antony says, a humourless smirk marring his features, before he turns to leave.

He makes it as far as the doorway until Chuck's voice stops him. "Anthony, wait."

"Yes brother?" he enquires, his back still facing them.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"If you want my help... I love you, brother" Charles says with emotion, so raw and strong it echoed trough my mind. "It's what I'm here for,"

"It goes both ways." and with that Anthony leaves.

We watch Anthony make his exit then Charles turns to glare at me, his eyes narrowed as he considers me angrily.

"I could kill you, Renesme Carlie Swan"

"I think you almost did," I retorts, signaling at my arms still throbbing as I pull him into my embrace and he presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"Don't even pretend to do that ever again. We were scared for you, really scared. Your emotions were so dark, so obscure that even after you block them it lingered like scent impregnated in our memory." And that's when guilt sinks in.

"Stop trying to be our father and be our brother."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Mom we know you're listening. You can stop pretending to be making diner." He shouted downstairs as the noises of plates settings stopped and we heard a chuckle.

"Okay... We're leaving in 5 minutes!"

Bella's POV

I felt guilty, as I drove the kids to Emily's house. Anthony sat beside me on my new car, a black old Cherokee. He stared through the window at the depths of the forest with the earplugs of his iPhone, still I could see the black and purple shadows under his left eye. He had an argument with one of his classmates and Charles had to punch him and interfere to prevent the other kid to result injure. So I couldn't stop feeling guilty. He had _another_ fight with one of his classmates and I wasn't sure If could do anything to help him. It relieved me to know that even if he couldn't confide in me he would be able to resort to his siblings once the atmosphere had settle again.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked him softly as I felt Renesme curious glances now and then.

"No, I'm fine." He answered sharply but I could still feel eyes soft eyes on me even with my eyes on the road. I could identify myself in his voice as he answered.

I saw Renesme's snow white hand try to reach my shoulder.

"_I think you should leave him alone. He'll talk when he's ready, Mom." _I nodded focusing on my driving.

"Charles, how was your day?" I tried to break the ice. It's not as it was an awkward silence. I was used to the silence by now.

Renesme spent her whole day with me reading new books on our little library or with Jacob. She was very affable, gracious and sociable; she had a lot of friends on the reservation but enjoyed mostly the use of her ability as a main form of communication. She didn't like talking seeing as she was very shy around strangers.

I smiled at my older boy through the mirror.

Charles was always studying new things; he had an amazing appetite for knowledge or training with Anthony their powers. He had the weight of his siblings' restrain on his shoulders and always made the responsible decision of perfection their self-control. Anthony on the other hand seemed to only be restraining himself from his power out of duty; I knew for a fact their abilities were even more addictive than blood.

He shrugged. "If we ignored the part were I kicked Anthony's ass, well, my day was very boring." Nessie giggled and Anthony chuckled.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you" Nessie said softly, glancing at Anthony.

"You kicked my ass? I was being nice to you because you're my brother. I would win blindfolded." He smirked cockily.

"Yeah, right…" Nessie softly whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Stop" I said playfully. "If I hear anything else about fights you'll be left to clean the entire house"

Anthony seemed to lighten up a little as he said "Fine, I won't ever want to enter Renesme's room again, I'm still traumatize from the last time"

Charles agreed with a snicker. "Seriously there were too many creepy things for my liking"

"Well I'm sorry for being a _girl_"

"Forgiven" They both say at the same time, Anthony with a charming smirk—I suppress the memory of his smirk—while Charles shakes his head clearly amused.

I felt at ease knowing—though not entirely understanding—the deepness of the bond. They are so comfortable with each other, screams and fights aside, that they are not afraid to leave themselves vulnerable. Stripped of all walls I took some much time in building just some years prior, this is the family I would've love to have when I was younger. To be in a family that was not together despite their differences but united thanks to it. As much as Charlie tried, he spent most of my childhood as a stranger and mom had tried reconstructing a new family I couldn't relate to. In the end I was grateful for all of it because it molded me into the person I became, good and bad choices.

The rest of the time when by smoothly and two minutes later I parked in front of a very familiar house. In a small wooded area where the sun peeked through the treetops, everything was green. Green grass, green bushes, and green trees.

Even the sky looked green, because the leafy branches almost hid it from view. It was a perfect example of nature in its prime, untouched by human hands. I saw an older Claire ran out of the house and Quil chasing after and Anthony muttered something about how lucky he was not to be a wolf.

I noticed an exchange in the way their postures changed and their eye glazed over, but made no comment on it. "Snap out of it, kids." I hopped out of the car, followed by the kids. Little Claire ran out to me and hide behind my legs. She had grown so much it wasn't a very intelligent place to hide seeing as everyone could probably see her but I knew that wasn't her intend when I heard the giggle that erupted from her as she peaked her head.

"Hello, Quil. How are you?" I politely asked. He didn't acknowledge me when Nessie tickled the girl in a greeting gesture as the boys gave him a slight nod and approached the house.

Finally his eyes met mine, "Hi, Bella,. So, Ness, can I have Claire-Bear back?" She giggled and hid her face in her hair.

"I think you should ask her Quil." Renesme said as she stretched herself to touch the kid in the ground. I could see Claire's eyes and expression go blank for a moment at the touch, Quil's brow furrowed and then Renesme stepped away from her. Quil paled obviously not very comfortable with my daughter's display of her abilities in her imprint.

"Claire?" He asked and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Let me see... No!" Claire shouted taking Nessie's hand and running out of our sight.

The two girls disappear right in from of our eyes.

"Don't worry she'll take care of Claire." I assure him in vain before he stormed out of the porch. "Quil don't scare them away! Remember you're the adult..." I shouted but in seconds they were out of my sight. I sighed. "Or something like that."

"Bella!" I turned my attention to the house behind me and saw a very pregnant Emily walk out.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to—" I apologized but she dismissed it with a hand stopping me mid-sentence.

"Late? You know that in this house there never such a thing as being early or late." She smiled, her scarred face contorting around the line. "Or at least early."

"I brought the salad. Oh! In the car, crap... At least I brought it this time" Turn to pick it up. "I imagined you wanted help for dinner so-"

She caught my hand before I had time to open the car's door.

"Actually I wanted to talk" Her smile quivered and her eyes darted somewhere behind me.

"Something's wrong" It wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement.

Her brow furrowed as she glanced at me. "Not necessarily." She looked around nervously. She didn't continue as if waiting for me to give a sign I was paying attention.

She carefully let go of my writs and I opened the car for the salad, I didn't know if it was the cold of the bowl or her piercing stare but I shivered, a long penetrating cold went through my spine.

"I'm listening" I said urging her to continue.

"I am too, you know? I'm here Bella, you don't have to tell me what's wrong. Oh, yes I've notice the change. I'm here if you need me." I stiffened. "I called Angela, but with her studies I doubted she had the time to—anyway we are all here for you."

"And I appreciate it but—"

"If you so much as think about saying you're _fine_ I'll scream. You are not fine, are you? Is this about the kids? I didn't want to ask... but Jacob has been acting differently towards you. That's what confirmed my suspicions." Her determined eyes set on me more intently."If is time or space what you need... I'll shut up for a little longer. I just thought that you should be reinforced with the knowledge that we are here for you. We might not understand—God knows how many wrongs we've done to you in the beginnings—but we'll support you. We are here." She took the bowl from me, her warm finger lingered on the back of my hands a tickle remained over my skin as she let go.

My eyes watered with emotion. I didn't even have the strength to blame it on hormones but with a gulp I tried to assure her, "I _am_ fine... but thanks, Emily. Thank you for caring. You are right, there is... something but, right now the only way I can be fine is to try and ignore it until I can come to terms with it."

Heavy steps interrupted. An imposing figure stepped out of the bushes, half naked and goofy grin covering his face. Emily relaxed, I noticed in the way her shoulders went down from their stiff position and so did I, the concern was appreciated but unsettling.

"Jacob" I said, smiling at his form. "Good thing we don't have a dress code. Right, Emily?"

"Hi, Bell" His face was serious but the voice was light. Emily sighed as her smiled placed itself again on her face.

"Jacob!" Nessie delighted squeal came shortly followed by her throwing herself at his arms, a little bundle peaking through her shoulder with a sleepy look. He holds her for a couple of seconds before letting her go. A small smile spread through my face as I watched her rosy cheeks and downcast eyes. "Sorry" She turned to us a little more embarrassed.

"Hello, Renesme." Emily hugged her warmly. "Let's go inside. I don't trust those boys alone for too long." She squeezed Renesme's arm and softly nudged her forward.

I nodded "Right. Where is Quil?" I asked diverting my thoughts from the current subject.

"Sam sent him patrolling." Claire replied and yawned, a little hand covering her mouth. "Ness hid me but he found me and then, Sam started lecturing him on something 'bout endangering little kids, fragility and strength difference. It was boring and I was tired after running so Nessie carried me on her back all the way here."

"That's what happens when you spend all night in the computer. Don't think I didn't notice, Clair. But it was Friday so I'll let it slip this time, young girl."

A warm hand shook my focus out of the conversation, making me trail behind the girls. "Yes, Jake?" He intense chocolate eyes inspected me carefully, as if looking for some kind of reassurance. "Something I can help you with, big boy?"

"I heard Emily asking about—you know..." He adverted his eyes on Nessie as she laughed at something Clair said. "You need to find a time to explain the situation to everybody. I can—"

"Jacob, I'm very grateful of all the things you've done for me and my family—after all you're still a kid. But I don't expect you to understand how hard..." My voice broke at the end. "I know I don't have to worry about the kids if something ever happens to me. I need more time to—soon, okay? Just give some time."

He seemed to want to argue with me but reserved his comments to himself. "Fine" His voice was controlled and his eyes hard, but I felt relieved. "Soon?"

"Soon"

The technical definition of fortitude is 'strength of mind that allows one to endure pain or adversity with courage.' I remembered reading that somewhere and it stuck. I also knew that I had a very strong mind. I had endured more pain in just over twenty years than most people would endure in their entire lives. I had had more than my share of adversities as well. And while I wouldn't necessarily consider myself courageous, I was far from weak. I had always been stubborn, always fought back. Never give up, never break down. But sometimes, my mind wasn't strong enough. Sometimes I needed help and was more than thankful to have them shared my burdens.

* * *

A/N: So I went missing for a while and I'm sorry for the lack of comunication... but while I was writing I found something I didn't think I would find, an impediment and got discouraged. Its a wall blocking my way, a wall called Edward... that idiot always finds a way to-well I just got to find a hammer to take care of it ;)


End file.
